


my thoughts were ringing (catch me daydreaming)

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Darkest Timeline, Gen, Mentioned Jordan Kent, Mentioned William Queen, One Shot, Past Character Death, WandaVision AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from tumblr user padawanton: "Non-canon-bad-timeline AU!Alexa telling someone “I’m a twin”"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	my thoughts were ringing (catch me daydreaming)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the second Wandavision AU kind of thing that I'm doing (the first I may or may not post, depending on if I do or don't make it into a real fic)
> 
> But unfortunately, this is the one that has less to do with Supergirl? Oh well.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to my friend Brandi for prompting this, and co-creating Alexa! She wouldn't be the same without you.

Alexa doesn’t remember what things were like, before.

All she remembers is moving here, into this town- working alongside her second cousin, Jordan Kent, as well as William Queen, the son of one of her mom’s friends. The three of them, as a team, were trying to stay inconspicuous, making sure that the people in the town were unaware that Brainiac 6, the second Superman, and the second Overwatch were in their midst.

Of course, there wasn’t really much going on in the town, and really only one of them would have been necessary to protect it. But Alexa didn’t want to be alone, and William and Jordan were like brothers to her, so they agreed to stay with her while she adjusted.

Soon enough, though… things started to go wrong.

Whether it was comedic misunderstandings, or Jordan accidentally being exposed to some kind of Kryptonite before they were supposed to volunteer at a talent show together- or something truly weird, like someone in a beekeeper suit emerging from the middle of the street, or everything but a toy helicopter being in black and white until it all turned to color instantly- they happened, and even if they couldn’t be fought directly, the three of them were still on guard, waiting to figure out more about what was happening.

After all, of their generation, they were three of the most intelligent superheroes in training. If anyone could figure things out, it was them. They just needed information.

And they had started to piece together what they knew. Anything out of the ordinary that each of them had noticed, they’d written down… but really, there was no rush. This was their home, and they were children of superheroes- weird things followed them regardless of wherever they went. The unexpected was practically expected.

Still, however, none of them had expected the twins.

They’d appeared on the doorstep of Alexa’s house, and when asked, they said their parents were Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Jordan had perked up at that, and shown the two girls a picture of his parents- but they weren’t familiar with them.

(William reminded him that, even if it had been hidden at first, there were still other universes- and in their specific universe, Clark and Lois could have any number of appearances. But he remained discouraged, and was equally curious about their true appearances)

According to them, however, their father had given up his powers- and seeing as how they had just seemed to exhibit powers of their own, they needed training. Which was how they’d found Alexa’s house.

(Alexa didn’t question how they knew her, if they were from another universe- she only assumed that they knew her father, or another version of her father- or even knew that her cousin was in this town, going by what was once their father’s alias, and left it at that)

Of course, when they were starting to train, one of their next-door neighbors had to come along- and Alexa had just managed to get William and Jordan out of sight when Kenny came in, needing something with which to repair his house.

(Due to an accident which, she assumed, the twins had caused with their heat vision.)

“I didn’t know you had twins.” He commented, watching the two of them work on crafts together, sitting on the floor of Alexa’s living room.

“Yeah, I… adopted.” She said- knowing that she wasn’t yet old enough to do so, but hoping that he wouldn’t know. “Temporarily. They’re my mom’s cousin’s kids, I’m just watching them for a weekend.”

“I see.” He said.

Alexa looked over at them, smiling wistfully.

“I was a twin.” She admitted, turning back to Kenny. “I had a sister- her name was Astra.”

Kenny stared at her, whether because of her name or for another reason, she wasn’t sure, as she started to softly sing a Kryptonian lullaby- one that she had learned from her mother, and had started to sing to the twins sometimes to get them to sleep.

“She was killed by Brainiac 4, wasn’t she?” he said suddenly.

And her world stopped.

Kenny didn’t have to clarify- she already knew. Was already starting to remember.

She saw the green, glowing dagger coming towards her- her sister acting as a shield, letting it sink into her body, knowing that it was made of Kryptonite. She’d tried her best to fix it… but nothing seemed to work, and Brainiac 4 was standing over them, her smug smile clearest in her mind.

Her eyes burned, until suddenly they didn’t- with no goal in sight, only to make sure that she paid for what she’d done to her sister.

And she’d gotten away. In her grief, Alexa had let her get away.

Things weren’t clear after that, but she didn’t need them to be.

“What did you say?” she asked, a tear slipping down her cheek. “What did you say, just now?”

He tried to make up for it, smiling at her.

“I said, Alexa, you’re going to do a great job taking care of them.” He answered. “Should I say it one more time, for good measure?”

“No.” Alexa said. “What did you say about Astra?”

“Astra? Uh… Hey, if you need me to babysit, I’m free any time.”

Alexa shook her head.

“No, I think you should leave.” She said.

“Oh, Alexa, don’t be like that.”

Kenny looked nervous- if that was even really his name. She looked at the pin he wore, that had a logo she didn’t recognize on it.

“What is that?”

“What?”

“That.” She said, pointing at the pin. “That symbol.”

“I, uh… I…”

“Who are you?”

Something she genuinely didn’t know- but right now, wanted out of him more than anything.

(More than most things. There was still only one thing she truly wanted most in the world, and she wasn’t there right then)

“I don’t…”

“ _Who_ are you?”

“I…”

Alexa took a step toward Kenny, who seemed to be trembling, unable to say anything.

 _I’m a friend of your mother’s,_ he wanted to say. _I work with her, and your aunt, and your father, and their friends. I know that you created this simulation with your father’s powers, and you trapped yourself inside of a mind-prison like your mother once did. You are dealing with a great deal of grief- and I know how that feels. We all know how it feels. We want to help you. You just have to let us._

_Please, Alexa. Let us in._

“Alexa…”

 _No._ she whispered, in his mind- though it was layered over by another voice. _There is no place for you here._

~

“Alexa? Where’s Kenny?”

“He left. He… had to rush home.” Alexa said, easily.

She wasn’t sure how long she was going to keep lying to William and Jordan- or how long it would be until they figured out at least some of the truth.

But this was her new home. She was going to make sure it stayed like a home should- safe, comfortable, with no intrusions.

~

On the outside of New Midvale, Kenny Li was ejected from the simulation- and woke up to surveillance vehicles surrounding him.


End file.
